The chip embedding technology may include placing a chip on a board, e.g. a system carrier, a temporary carrier or a PCB (printed circuit board), and the adhesion of a sealing or encapsulating material over the chip and on the board. Such embedded chip assemblies are used in a variety of technical fields and include a variety of components. For example, such embedded chip assemblies can be used in areas of RF technology, wireless communication, and logic. Another field is, e.g. transducers (e.g. DC-DC converters) to reduce the size and to reduce electrical parasitics. However, the integration of the passive components in such transducers is difficult because of the relatively high capacitance and inductance values required, wherein the inductances should be formed by inductors, whose ohmic and magnetic losses are as low as possible.
In the prior art, different approaches to designing such inductors are known. For example, discrete inductors, which are assembled and electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB), are used. Embedded inductors or inductances, which, however, are relatively large and are difficult to manufacture, are also known.